


Not My Fault

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Molestation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: JJ talk to Will late at night about what's brother her.





	Not My Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the characters

JJ wasn't sure of her feelings. She felt violated, but she hadn't been raped. JJ felt dirty and gross and felt like she had cheated on her husband somehow. "Will?" She asked in the dark of the bedroom. 

"Yeah?" He tiredly answered. 

"Do you hate me?" 

"Why would I hate you?" He asks and turns on the lamp.

"Because another man touched me." She then started crying. 

"Oh, babe." Will pulls JJ into his chest. "Sh, love it's okay." He cups her face in his hands. "That wasn't your fault. I don't blame you."

"Then why do I feel dirty about it?"" She cries out.

Will stays calm. "Because it happened against your will. You didn't want it or like it. It's going to be okay. I love you." 

JJ then cries in relief. He doesn't hate her. He loves her. 

She did nothing wrong.


End file.
